Dead Square
Dead Square is the ninth case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in Eurasia. Plot The GLA found that Red Union was conducting its gathering at the Red Square, but they failed to get the permission. Chief Shoko wanted Vasin and the player to secure Red Square. The duo found Raisa Igorievna, the defense minister of Russia, with her throat slashed. The team met the Red Union chief Ksusha Romanova in person. They also found that the victim was meeting the army general and gave him the right to secure the country from Red Union by any means possible. The team also found that Stella's brother, Vadim Yankov was fired from the army and was punished by lashes for refusing to kill Ksusha. The team later incriminated Ksusha Romanova was Raisa's killer. Ksusha told the team that she would go to any means to make Russia great again. She revealed that every planning has been done, and the Red Union would soon overthrow the government by arranging a coup. Killing Raisa was the first of the chain, as she had to pay for making things hard for the Red Union. When asked about the military wing, Ksusha told the team that she was the chief that would show up to people, their real leader and the chief of the military wing are some other people. Judge Robertson offered her a lenient sentence if she cooperated with the team and named the real leader, but Ksusha refused. She was hereby sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Stella wanted the player to accompany her to ask Vadim about his future plans. Vadim believed that he was not fired, but that it was a hoax from the minister. The team had to show him the authenticity of the document to make him believe that he really was fired. He then told the team that he would travel across the word as a bodyguard-for-hire. Mikhail Bazhanov told the team that as a communist, he condemned the Red Union and wanted the team to find the leader. Mikhail told the team that there must be something before the reason that Raisa was silenced. He prompted the team to search Raisa's office, where they found that she had been writing in the diary that she found the Red Union leader and Pyotr knew that. Pyotr Valeryevich, the army general, claimed that Raisa was over obsessed with stopping the Red Union and had fired Vadim on the mere suspicion that he was the Red Union leader. He told the team that he left some documents at Red Square. At Red Square, the team found The Communist Manifesto, with some encrypted language. Haider cracked the code and told that the message was deliberately left for them. The message read, "O, GLA, pay attention to St. Petersburg". Meanwhile, Harry informed the team that a lot of civilians were proceeding towards the president's house (who was currently in St Petersburg) to overthrow him but were gathering at Naval Triumphal Arch first. The team had to go to St Petersburg to help the Russian military stop the coup attempt. Stats Victim *'Raisa Igorievna '(She was found with her throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Sickle' Killer *'Ksusha Romanova' Suspects Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect is from upper class *The suspect quotes Lenin Appearance *The suspect wears fur Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect quotes Lenin Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect is from upper class *The suspect quotes Lenin Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect is from upper class *The suspect quotes Lenin Appearance *The suspect wears fur Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer is from upper class. *The killer quotes Lenin. *The killer wears fur. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Red Square (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse, Trashcan; Victim Identified: Raisa Igorievna) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) * Examine Trashcan (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Weird Drawings) * Analyze Weird Drawings (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is from upper class) * Examine Victim's Purse (Result: Victim's Schedule; New Suspect: Bogdana Leonidovna) * Ask Bogdana Leonidovna about her interview of the victim (Prerequisite: Victim's Schedule found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Office) * Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Broken Vase; Militia File) * Examine Broken Vase (Result: Gift from Ksusha Romanova) * Talk to Ksusha Romanova about her gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Vase restored) * Examine Militia File (Result: Info about Vadim) * Analyze Info about Vadim (09:00:00; New Suspect: Vadim Yankov) * Ask Vadim Yankov why he was going to be fired. (Prerequisite: Info about Vadim analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Army HQs (Clues: Faded Paper; Bloody Lash) * Examine Bloody Lash (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Vadim's Blood) * Ask Vadim about his back betting lashed. (Prerequisite: Vadim's blood identified under microscope) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Encrypted Message) * Analyze Encrypted Message (12:00:00; New Suspect: Pyotr Valeryevich) * Talk to Pyotr Valeryevich about the victim approving any kind of strike. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Message analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Minister's Desk) * Investigate Minister's Desk (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Faded Paper, Lenin's Book) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Footage) * Analyze Footage (10:00:00; New Suspect: Mikhail Bazhanov) * Ask Mikhail about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Footage analyzed) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Death Warrant) * Ask Bogdana if she has any idea why her death warrants were issued. (Prerequisite: Faded Paper examined) * Examine Lenin's Book (Result: Marked Text) * Analyze Marked Text (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Lenin) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate General's Desk (Clues: Newspaper Cutting, Red List, Whip) * Examine Newspaper Cutting (Result: Scandalous Headline) * Ask Pyotr about his scandal with the victim. (Prerequisite: Scandalous Headline unraveled) * Examine Red List (Result: Ksusha Romanova's name) * Ask Ksusha Romanova about her name appearing in the red list. (Prerequisite: Ksusha Romanova's name unraveled) * Examine Whip (Result: Grey hair) * Analyze Grey hair (09:00:00) * Ask Mikhail about his presence in Army HQs (Prerequisite: Grey Hair analyzed) * Investigate Red Square Shops (Clues: Pile of Rubles, Toolbox) * Examine Pile of Rubles (Result: Vodka Bottle Cap) * Analyze Vodka Bottle Cap (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears fur) * Examine Tookbox (Result: Sickle) * Analyze Sickle (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Sickle; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Communist Manifesto (4/5). (No stars) The Communist Manifesto (4/5) * Talk to Vadim about his future plans. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Army HQs (Prerequisite: Talk to Vadim; Clue: Vadim's Briefcase) * Examine Vadim's Briefcase (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) * Examine Unlocked Briefcase (Result: Fired Letter) * Analyze Fired Letter (03:00:00) * Tell Vadim that he really is fired from Russian military. (Prerequisite: Fired Letter analyzed; Reward: Burger) * See what Mikhail has to say. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Locked Diary) * Examine Locked Diary (Result: Victim's suspicions) * Talk to Pyotr about the victim claiming that he knew the Red Union leader. (Prerequisite: Diary unlocked) * Investigate Red Square (Prerequisite: Talk to Pyotr; Clue: The Communist Manifesto) * Examine The Communist Manifesto (Result: Encrypted Language) * Analyze Encrypted Language (09:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Eurasia (Alex)